Halloween Camp
by Nekohime17
Summary: Hinata has to leave her friend and her birth hometown... she has to say goodbye but if she returns... will she fall in love? will stuff happen to her while she's in Halloween Camp? SASUHINA!
1. Goodbye Part One

**Halloween Camp**

HI THERE!! I'm happy to present you my fourth Sasuhina! I had this story as a dream but it was not about Hinata or Sasuke but I forgot what it was about so I decided to make it a Sasuhina….. This story might be slight Narusaku but I'm still not sure….

Hope you **ENJOY** this story….

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**Friends**

Hinata Hyuga, the shyest girl in the school. She has eyes bright as snow and has medium long raven hair. She finally is a senior but this is her first year in this school. She doesn't know what they do in this school when it comes to seniors but she heard that seniors rule the school.

Even though she's new at this school, she was born in this town. Since she was born, her parents have traveled a lot to different places. So she never really made a best friend or friends.

For every senior, she's was an outcast. They never talked to her and they never even looked at her. Since she was shy, she never really tried to make friends but one day two girls; one blond and one pink haired, went up to her and ask her to play with them. Since then, Hinata made friend with Sakura; the pink haired that can be nice but it seems that she has an inner self, Ino; the blond and the prettier but always seems to be fighting with Sakura, Tenten; a tom boy with brown hair in two buns, Naruto; Hinata's secret crush and a hyper blond guy that has a split-personality, Kiba; a blown shaggy haired guy that can smell like a dog and even carries a dog in his head or sometimes in his chest, and Shino; a raven haired guy with glasses that is really obsess over bugs and he always seems to be collecting new bugs everyday.

But things went wrong for Hinata…. she has to leave soon. She really doesn't want to because it's her first month in high school and she doesn't want to loose all of the friends she made…. especially Naruto.

"Hinata…. October is coming up…. Are you going to go to the upcoming field trip!?" Sakura and Ino ask super excited. Hinata really didn't know about the upcoming field trip but she has to tell them her news soon.

"I-I can't…" She responded and looked at the floor, "I'm about to leave soon…." She later added.

"WHAT!?" both of the girls responded, "What do you mean?"

"My parents are going to travel soon and I have to go with them…." She wanted to let a tear escape but she couldn't.

"But you're about to be eighteen…. Tell them you want to stay…." Both of the girls definitely didn't want Hinata to leave since she had become one of their great friends like Tenten.

"I have to go with them…. I have to do something important…."

"Please…. Don't go Hinata!" Sakura said and grab Hinata by the shoulders.

"Yeah… don't go…" Ino later said and grab Sakura's left shoulder but looked at Hinata sad.

Hinata didn't know what to do. She really doesn't want to loose her friends but she has to go. She has to leave with her mom and dad and stay with them. She knows that if she separates from them she might not have much time with them because sooner or later she might loose them. Nobody is immortal.

"Why do you have to leave anyways!?" Ino suddenly ask as she interrupted Hinata's thoughts.

"I have to see my cousin… since I haven't seen him for years…" She suddenly responded. Hinata did have a cousin whose name is Neji. He has the same eyes white as snow like Hinata. Hinata really is going to go see him but she didn't want to say that she wanted to stay with her parents until they die.

"Cousin? Guy or girl?" Sakura then ask. She kind of didn't believe that that was the reason but she didn't say anything.

"He's a guy… his name is Neji…" Hinata then responded with a small smile, she was trying to hide her sadness.

"Nice name… I'll like to meet him…" Ino instantly said and then sigh as she looked down and turn to Sakura.

"I feel bad though… I'm really going to miss Hinata…"

"Yeah me too…" Sakura then respond and went to hug Hinata.

Hinata wanted to cry but she holds it because she really doesn't want to get sentimental. She wanted to leave right away because she hates sentimental goodbyes.

Then Ino went to hug Hinata and Hinata let out a tear that she couldn't hold in and that's when she let go off Ino and left then running.

Sakura and Ino just look at Hinata confuse. _What's wrong with her!?_ Sakura thought.

_What a wrong chick!?_ Ino thought and turn to Sakura.

"Let's go with the others and let's tell them the news!" Ino told Sakura.

"Okay…" Sakura responded and then they went the opposite way from were Hinata left them running.

**Author's Note**

Okay… so this is the first chap…. I had a lot of problems writing this story because I felt forced but not anymore…. I'm really enjoying writing this story… so I hope you too enjoyed this….

Please Review and JA NE!! And look forward to the next chapter of Halloween Camp titled 'Goodbye'!!


	2. Goodbye Final Part

**Halloween Camp**

Okay… so here is chapter 2….Hope you **ENJOY** it!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**Goodbye (Final Part)**

-Hinata's house-

"Dad… let's leave today…" Hinata went to beg her dad. She really didn't told him that she really wanted to stay.

"Why in a hurry Hinata?" Her dad asks and looks at Hinata.

"I don't want to have sentimental goodbyes…" She said with a blush and her dad grabs her chin so he can look at her. She only looked at him with her eyes, felling guilty.

"Okay… if you insist…" He instantly responds and she runs to her room to pack her bags.

--

"Hey Kiba!" Ino called as she saw the shaggy haired guy playing with his dog.

He turned around as he saw the two girls running up to him. She rolled his eyes and sighed. He really hated when those two girls were together… since they fight a lot… it really got really annoying. Plus, they are annoying.

His dog started growling and then Kiba turn to hear what he was saying. Kiba could actually understand what his dog was saying since; the dog has been with him since he was a little puppy. That dog is really precious to him, if something were to happen to the dog…. Kiba will actually turn emo forever or even kill himself.

"…._grrr_…" the dog growl as Kiba bend down to hear want he said.

"You want to leave, Akamaru!?" Kiba asked as he stared at his dog which apparently is called Akamaru. Akamaru is a white dog with brown spots and he loves his owner like of course, his owner loves him too.

"…._grrr_…" the dog respond as he bend down with his front paws and showed his teeth like if he was going to attack Kiba.

"I get what you mean… those girls are annoying…" He smiled to himself as he put his left hand on the back of his neck. He had the smile like a dog… his teeth really looked like dog's teeth but some people say he has teeth like a vampire.

Kiba turned around to look at the girls and make his escape but he was to late…. The girls were already next to him.

"Kiba… we have something to tell you!" Sakura instantly said as she grab him by the shoulders and kind of shake him.

"Easy…" he said with an annoyed tone. He really should have listen to his dog when he said to leave.

"Hinata is leaving soon!" Ino quickly said and as she said that, Kiba quickly turn to her in shock.

"SHE'S WHAT!?" He screamed at Ino and Ino got mad. His scream sounded like if he was barking like a dog –he really does sound like a dog.

"Yeah... you heard me!" Ino snapped back at him and he just tried to calm done.

"Let's go find the others!" Sakura instantly said.

"You're right..." Kiba instantly said and his dog -who was in his chest- got out and he started leading the way as they run behind him.

--

Hinata started to put her things inside her valise. She really had a lot of things to take but she managed to take just the necessaries. She had a lot of things her friends gave her like letters, teddy bears, etc… but she couldn't take all of them, so she just decided to take one gift from each. A pink rabbit plush; from Sakura, A light blue Kitty plush; from Ino, a necklace with a rear beatle fossil; from chino, a dog teddy; from Kiba and a cook book; from Naruto. She really didn't know why she picked that gift from Naruto since he gave her a frog teddy –and she loved it- but she wanted to know how to cook specially for Naruto since that cook book was has his favorites.

As she finished packing up, she went down stairs and sighed as she saw her dad calling their pilot since they own a jet. With traveling too much, its better having a jet then paying for air plane tickets each 2 weeks through 4 weeks.

"Ready Hinata?" Her dad asked as he saw her with her valise.

"Yeah…" She responded with a force smile and blushed a little but she wanted to cry. She really doesn't want to go but she knows she has to.

"Hanabi!" her mom called as she come in the living room and turn to Hinata with a smile.

"Hinata… is something wrong?" Her mom asked Hinata as she saw that her smile was weird and she knew she was really faking it. It's really weird that moms know everything.

"No… I'm okay…" She said with her sweetest voice tone she could ever have but her mom looked at her worried.

"You don't want to go do you!?" Her mom snapped all of the sudden but in a sweet voice.

Hinata just turn to look at her like feeling guilty.

"I'm coming… I'm coming… gush!" Hanabi snapped all of the sudden as she came down the stairs interrupting Hinata and her mom.

"Do you?" Her mom asked Hinata again.

"I-it's not that… it's t-that I'm n-not going to say b-bye to m-my friends…" Hinata said and she turned really sad in front of her mom.

"We could go and say bye…" Her mom told her as she cupped Hinata's left check with a sweet smile.

"Mom… she doesn't like sad goodbyes!" Hanabi interrupted Hinata and their mom as she looked at them like whatever. Hanabi is Hinata's youngest sister but she thinks she is the oldest. She's daddy's little girl and she's a total brat. She's stronger than Hinata and she knows she is.

"Ohhh… that's true…" Their mom said as she placed a small kiss on Hinata's fore head.

"Let's go…" Their dad interrupted as he hanged up the phone, grabbed his bags and left the house. Hinata, Hanabi and their mom followed next as they got in a cab and left.

'_Goodbye Naruto…'_ was the last thing that came in Hinata's mind as she looked at her house and left.

--

"_RUFF_!" Akamaru barked as he saw the view of a blond next to a guy with dark glasses. Kiba, Sakura, and Ino started running faster to catch up to them.

"Naruto!" Ino and Sakura yelled as they saw that they found who they were looking for.

"Shino!" Kiba said as he saw his best friend with Naruto; who apparently was listening to one of Shino's bug talk.

"Hey Akamaru." Shino said as the dog came to lick him. The dog was going to lick Naruto too but a strange smell neared him so he run back to Kiba.

"What's wrong Sakura!?" Naruto said as he saw his crush all worried and stuff. He never really saw her like that.

"HINATA IS LEAVING!!" Sakura and Ino screamed in top of their lungs and Naruto and Shino looked at them in shock.

"WHAT!?" The blond and the four eyes said as Kiba, Sakura and Ino stop in front of them and started to breathe a lot of air for all that running.

"H-hinata i-is l-leaving…" Kiba said between his breaths.

"_RUFF_!" Akamaru said and Kiba looked at him.

"Right Akamaru!" He patted his dog and looked back at his friends.

"Let's go stop Hinata!" Kiba said with a grin and he gets responded with a 'Right' or 'all right!' from his friend and they started running to Hinata's house.

-Hinata's house-

"Maybe they left already!" Ino sadly said as they ding dong Hinata's house.

"I don't think so!" Sakura madly responded and looked at Ino mad.

"She's right Sakura…" Kiba said as he responded, sigh, and closed his eyes, "Hinata's gone…"

"Then… all this trouble for nothing!" Naruto screams as he looks at his friends.

"SHUT UP YOU JERK!" Sakura screams at Naruto, "I can't believe she liked you Naruto!"

"IDIOT, YOU JUST TOLD HIM!" Ino suddenly said as she screamed to Sakura. Sakura indeed was an idiot.

"SHUT UP YOU PIG!" Sakura defends herself and started screaming insulting stuff to Ino and Ino started doing the same.

"S-she liked me…?" Naruto dumbly asked.

"Yup…" Shino finally responds and looks at Kiba, "Right Kiba?"

"Right!" Kiba responds.

"How did you guys know!?" Naruto asked as he started to scratch his back.

"She always used to look at you with bright eyes and sometimes turned red when you catch her starring at you or got any close…" Kiba responded his answer as he grin at Naruto.

"But you were so dumb to notice that…" Shino says and Naruto looks at Chino and he sigh.

"I liked her too but loved Sakura…" All of them, even the girls –since they stopped fighting- looked at Naruto in shock.

"So they could have had a chance together…" Ino said as she went up to Naruto.

"That's just sad…" Sakura went up to them and gave each other a group hug. They know they are going to really miss Hinata, even though they are not going to see her again.

"To Hinata!" Kiba screamed as he put his hand in the middle of their group hug circle.

"To Hinata!" all of them said as they put their hands in top of Kiba's and lift their hands up to the air. They are definitely going to miss her. But wait; didn't they forget one of their friends?

"Oh shot!" Kiba all of a sudden said, "We forgot Tenten! She's totally going to kill us for not telling her Hinata left!"

His friends look at him in shock as they realize what they did but something caught their eyes in back of him, even Akamaru started barking. Kiba turn to look in back of him and there she was, Tenten mad but sad walking up to them.

"I couldn't stop her…" Tenten said as she walked up to them, "I was to late…"

All of them walk up to her all sad and hug her tight. They really wanted to stop Hinata but they couldn't. They know they are not going to see her anymore and they are definitely going to miss her sweet smile.

**Author's Note**

Okay… even though this chapter sounds like an end… ITS NOT!! XD

I definitely was laughing when I re-read this for editing, it's just like an end but what made me laugh is that the fun is going to start in the next chapter…. LET THE STORY BEGIN IN THE NEXT UP-DATE!

and yeah, i know this chapter sounds like a Naruhina but this story is Sasuhina! X3

HOPE YOU DID ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW! X3

P.S. doesn't 'Kiba' sound like 'Kibble'? XD


	3. New student?

**Halloween Camp**

Konnishiwa or ohayoo! I'm so happy I finished this chapter! I started it today –October 9, 2008- at 2:54am and finished at the same day at 4:17am. I was really desperate to up-date this story as soon as possible! Well… HOPE YOU ENJOY!! And sorry if it has spelling or grammar errors!

**New student?**

"Halloween is around the corner!"

"I know… lucky seniors…"

"What are you going to be for Halloween?"

"WOW THAT'S COOL!"

"Finally…. Camp for ourselves…"

I returned and I don't even know what they everybody is talking about. Halloween camp? I keep hearing this and that and what got me excited was…. 'Full weekend for seniors'.

Man we are lucky!

Of course I'm a senior and by hearing that seniors are going to be alone in a camp on a weekend means…. Fun!

But nobody recognize me since I changed…

I'm not that shy and embarrassed Hinata I used to be. Of course I'm still a little bit shy but not that much. My hair is longer now and I'm not that pale like I used to be.

My crush? I don't have a crush with Naruto anymore but I like him as a friend. I learned how to get over him since I stayed those last two months with my cousin who thought me how to forget and move forward. I'm thankful for that since I know Naruto didn't like me.

Why did I return? I just return to this school to graduate with my friends and finally see them again since…

I missed them a lot.

--

"Hinata Hyuga…? Class I guess we have a new student…" The teacher says and points at a petite raven-haired girl that was all quiet in her sit. Everybody turned to her.

"Hey Hinata…" A girl that seemed like a freshman said and gave her a small smile.

"Hey…" Said Hinata and then turned to the teacher, "I'm not a new student…" As she said that the teacher slightly turned red, he must have embarrassed himself. "Correction, I'm a returning student…"

"Oh…" The teacher responded and he practically sighed, "Welcome back then…" The teacher eyed her and returns calling role call.

"Hey…" Someone whispered and that catch Hinata's attention. She turned to were she heard the whispered and it was her they were calling, "Are you a senior?" It was the girl that said hey to her when the teacher said she was a new student.

"Y-yes…" She responded but felt a little confused.

"Cool!" The girl responded excited, "Are you going to Halloween camp?" The girl then asked.

"I don't know." Hinata didn't even know what to respond.

"Why?" The girl asked and her excitement vanished.

"I really haven't heard about 'Halloween camp'. I just heard some student talking about it but I don't know if I should go…" Hinata was being honest.

"Halloween camp…" The girl said and took a deep breath, "Halloween…The coolest day ever! Everybody in school loves that day. It's when every senior goes to a camp were there's no supervisors but some teachers just go to have fun."

"No supervisors?" Hinata was getting excited on that.

"Yup…you can even do whatever you want!" She practically screamed. "Some graduates say 'it gets wild and in the night you can see some camping vans moving and you can even hear screams from pleasure'" She laughed at that, "So you might know why the vans move." She winked at Hinata and Hinata giggled, "The rest of the school gets exited when Halloween comes and some say 'I can't wait till my senior year' that's me for sure…"

"Wow..." Said Hinata after she knew the girl was finished.

"So are you going?" Asked the girl.

"I might but I have to find my friends first…" Hinata responded.

"I know some seniors…" The girl said, "I can help you find your friends…"

"You do!?" Hinata loved the sound of that. Now it's going to be easy finding her friends.

"Yes… my big brother is a senior and he's really famous…" Hinata noticed that the girl was proud of her brother… too proud.

"Oh…" Hinata felt uncomfortable.

"I wished he hadn't adopted me…" The girl sounded sad.

"Adopted?" Hinata curiously asked.

"Yeah! He adopted me as my big brother but he's to far apart. He doesn't talk to me that much and he tells me to go away…" A tear felt from the girl's eye.

"Why did he adopt you then…?"

"It was not his choice… it was the mayor's choice…" The girl responded.

"Tsunade?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Yeah… she said he has to take care of me so that he learns how it is to be a big brother and forget his stupid revenge…"

"Revenge…?" Hinata was into her story far too much.

"Yeah… he wants to kill his big brother…" More tears felt from the girl's eyes.

"You like him?" Hinata then asked. She got curious when she heard the girl's tone when she first mentioned him.

"Yes… he's my crush… the more he pushes me away the more I fall for him…"

Hinata was in shock now. She might as well change the topic.

"What's your name?" Hinata finally asked!

"Alice… Alice Uchiha…"

**Author's Note**

You guys know who Alice is talking about, ne? I KNOW YOU GUYS KNOW! X3 okay… so yeah… weird huh? A girl in love with her adopted big brother… it can actually happen and I actually heard about it…What do you guys think about that?

-Changing subject-

Okay… so is _Halloween camp _getting excited so far? Remember it was a dream so if it sounds stupid just tell me!

ARIGATO for all that are going to review or left a review on chap 1 or 2 and JA NE!!

HOPE YOU DO REVIEW!! nn

Track 9- Pushin' Me Away- Disc 3 'A Little Bit Longer' by The Jonas Brothers


	4. Alice's Brother

**Halloween Camp**

FINALLY!!! LMAO ROFL

Hope you enjoy!

**Alice's Brother**

"_Revenge…?" Hinata was into her story far too much._

"_Yeah… he wants to kill his big brother…" More tears felt from the girl's eyes._

"_You like him?" Hinata then asked. She got curious when she heard the girl's tone when she first mentioned him._

"_Yes… he's my crush… the more he pushes me away the more I fall for him…"_

_Hinata was in shock now. She might as well change the topic._

"_What's your name?" Hinata finally asked!_

"_Alice… Alice Uchiha…"_

The rest of the class time we kept quiet. Alice was trying to write whatever the teacher was writing while I was still left in shock.

This girl is in love with her adopted brother? That is like really weird.

I know my dad has talked about incest in my family. It used to happen but not anymore. My dad thinks it's sick and should go to hell… I could care less but just thinking about it it's sick. Kind of sick. Though, it's a different case with this girl since she is not blood relative with her brother. Correction… it's her adoptive brother.

Can they be together? Maybe if they don't have the same last names is possible…

Maybe.

If they do have the same last name then I guess they can't.

"Hinata?" I was broken from my thoughts as I saw Alice in front of me.

"What happen?" I asked and noticed that everyone was getting out of class.

"It's time to leave." Alice kindly said with a smile and I quickly put everything inside my backpack and head to the door.

"Wait!" She called as I stopped at the door.

"What's up?" I said as I smiled to her.

"Right now it's second period… what's your next class?" She asked and I quickly showed her my schedule. She looked at it and looked at me in shock. "I can't believe you have almost all your classes with him!"

"Him?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yeah… my brother..." She said as she handed the schedule back to me.

"I have him next period?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she said, "Come with me…" and I did. I followed her and when I saw her brother, I knew right away how he tries to push her away.

"Sasuke-nii-san!" She said as we got close to a raven haired guy. He just eyed her and kept walking away.

"I want you to meet Hinata…" She said as we walked next to him. He eyed me and then looked at where he was walking.

"This is my brother… Sasuke…" She told me and then I slightly eyed him.

"Nice to meet you… Sasuke." I said and he turn to look at me.

"Hn…" he only responded.

"Well… I'll be leaving Hinata to you. Show her around, k?" She told her brother and left us all alone.

I turn to look at him and he just slightly looked at me. I turn to where we were walking to we just kept quiet the whole way to our classroom… my new classroom.

**Author's Note**

-sigh- I hope all of you bared with me. Lolz. This story is quite old and really needed to be up-dated so here it was… the chapter that has Sasuke! Lolz. Well… I will be changing my name to Nekohime17 so that's why I posted this chap. For all of you that have me as an alert while noticed that I updated almost everything XD

Well… I hoped you enjoyed this chap and please review.

I will try to update but I'll just leave it like that well… Ja Ne!


End file.
